Patrol the Argelius Sector
I'm distressed by your reports of continued Klingon Empire encroachments on the uncharted star systems in this sector, Captain. They need to know that they can't sneak into Federation space and go unchallenged. Visit three uncharted systems in this sector. If you encounter the Klingons or their allies, your orders are to do whatever is required to protect those systems. Good luck. Patrol the systems in the Argelius Sector. * Patrol the Xleen System * Patrol the Ruben System * Patrol the Europani System * Patrol the Maro System ---- Patrol the Xleen System * Eliminate Turret Groups (0/4) The last transmission we received from the U.S.S. Welch reported Nausicaan fixed turret emplacements. We need those turrets destroyed! The Nausicaans have placed the turrets on weapons platforms encircling the debris cloud. Those turrets are your target, but be aware that there will be ships guarding them. Good luck, rank! * Destroy the Nausicaan turret emplacements - Commander Akira Sulu Patrol the Ruben System * Rescue Freighters (0/4) We're receiving a series of distress calls from science teams operating in this sector, name. The Gorn have deployed minefields around the science stations and civilian freighters in this system. - Commander Akira Sulu The Gorn often engage in the ploy of sending in fast ships that will quickly surround a ship or facility with a small minefield. The target is effectively trapped until a larger Gorn force can arrive to seize their prize. Since the Gorn value the ships and materials much more than life, this is a death sentence for any Federation citizens ensnared this way. I won't let the people on these stations die without a fight, name. - Commander Akira Sulu The science teams on the outposts are loading onto freighters as we speak, rank. Your orders are to eliminate the minefields and allow any trapped freighters to break orbit. The freighters are dropping nav beacons to alert you to where they are. Fight the Gorn if you have to, but your primary task is saving the science teams. * Free the trapped freighters - Commander Akira Sulu Patrol the Europani System * Approach the Planet * Rescue Scientists (0/5) * Depart System We have arrived in the Europani system, Captain. We will need to approach the planet before we can send an away team to the surface. * Approach the planet in the Europani System - Tactical Bridge Officer I'm so glad you're here! We need help! My team was peacefully surveying this planet and we've found some really interesting new species of flora that resemble Earth daylilies, except that these have a tendency to bite. Doctor Selari even thinks she can use a low-frequency harmonic pulse to... - Expedition Leader I'm sorry, was I rambling? We were collecting more samples when a squad of Klingon warriors beamed down right on top of us! They say they're claiming the planet for the Empire! They're holding my colleagues, Captain, and I don't know what they'll do to them! - Expedition Leader You must rescue the survey team! And please -- try not to antagonize the flowers. * Free the captured scientists from the Klingons. - Expedition Leader Patrol the Maro System * Repair Satellites (0/7) * Destroy Orion Patrols (0/4) rank, this planetoid emits a large amount of a rare type of antichroniton particles. Before we found them here, the existence of these particles was purely theoretical. We call them "Crusher Particles", in honor of Wesley Crusher. We don't fully understand the function of Crusher Particles, but our ongoing research efforts have resulted in a dense set of collection satellites that capture and process them. - Commander Akira Sulu This satellite array is governed by several "parent" satellites that regulate position and processing. Recently the array has started to degrade in output and even position. A quick survey of the system revealed that Orion pirates have stolen key components from the parent satellites, ostensibly to sell for their component materials. If the antichroniton-bloated collectors fall out of orbit, it could be disastrous for the entire Maro system. - Commander Akira Sulu ---- name, I need you to repair the parent satellites right away. You will need to approach them and connect remotely to conduct the repairs. And then we need to stop the thieves. Their short-sighted greed could end in a catastrophe! Good luck, rank. * Repair the satellites and stop the Orion raiders - Commander Akira Sulu Category:Missions Category:Klingon Front